Un pêché impardonnable
by Lyne-chan
Summary: One shot. Un blondinet et un tueur amoureux de la même personne, ça donnerait quoi? Et encore mieux, cette personne, si c'était vous? Kurapika et Kirua x toute lectrice volontaire et intéressée! XD


OK d'acc'. Voilà donc ma toute première fic Hunter x Hunter! =) J'ai eu envie de faire une POV de Kurapika ( ce froid et impénétrable Kurapika! XD ) dans laquelle il serait amoureux... d'une fille! L'histoire se passe au moment de l'échange entre Kurapika et Pakunoda dans le tome 13.

Comme je suis une perverse née ( je vous rassure j'ai réfréné mes tendances au moins dans cette fic =P ), j'ai laissé l'identité de l'heureuse élue anonyme, comme ça toutes celles qui rêvent de faire tourner la tête de ces messieurs les hunters pourront se mettre à sa place ( moi preums! X"D )

Sinon que me reste-t-il à dire à part bonne lecture? =D

* * *

Je viens de la récupérer. Elle est froide et toute meurtrie. Ses vêtements partent en lambeaux et elle grelotte à cause du vent qui gifle son visage crispé. Ses cheveux en désordre lui tombent devant les yeux, ces yeux qui me regardent avec reconnaissance et soulagement, même. Elle marche vers moi, encadrée par Gon et Kirua. Senritsu les a bien identifiés : la brigade ne s'est pas moquée de nous. Ce sont bien mes amis qui nous rejoignent. J'avais pourtant pris soin de préciser : aucun d'entre eux ne devait être blessé. Les deux garçons étaient sains et saufs. Alors pourquoi _elle_ n'était-elle pas épargnée ? Senritsu me retient par le bras. Non je ne dois pas aller à sa rencontre. Je ne dois surtout pas laisser paraitre quoi que ce soit. Aucun sentiment, rien. Sinon nous étions tous morts. J'inspire à fond et attends patiemment qu'elle arrive à notre hauteur. La main de Senritsu fait toujours obstacle à mon désir. J'aurais voulu tendre la main, l'enlacer, la serrer fort dans mes bras. Lui dire combien j'étais soulagé qu'elle soit de retour à mes côtés. Saine et sauve. _En vie_. La garder près de moi pour toujours, me fondre en elle.

Mais non. C'était impossible. Impossible parce que derrière moi se tenait, sournois et menaçant, Kuroro Lucifuru. Impossible parce qu'elle ignorait tout de mes sentiments. Impossible parce qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Sa main, pâle et froide, avait trouvé refuge dans celle de Kirua. La douleur dans ma poitrine devient lancinante. Les coups s'alourdissent, écrasant mon cœur à chaque salve. Ma poitrine est comprimée sous un poids horrible et j'ai du mal à respirer. Senritsu – qui a perçu ma douleur – me jette un coup d'œil encourageant. Il faut que je termine l'échange. Je me reprends. Je détourne mon regard de leurs deux mains entrelacées et je m'avance. La chaine qui me relie au chef de la brigade frémit de colère. Kuroro grogne de douleur : je lui fais mal. J'ai le sentiment de ne plus rien maitriser. Mon nen m'échappe. Je serais bien capable de le tuer par mégarde. Juste parce que j'ai mal et qu'il faut que je me défoule. Mais non. Hisoka tuerait tout ceux pour qui je me suis battu jusque là. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas une seconde fois. Face à moi Pakunoda surveille le déroulement de l'échange d'un œil anxieux. Son cœur est déjà sous mon emprise. Elle ne peut plus m'échapper. Mais je dois quand même respecter ma part du marché. Les maillons autour de Kuroro se desserrent peu à peu jusqu'à le libérer entièrement. Il continue à avancer seul, sans même se retourner. Quant à moi je retourne auprès des miens, les yeux rivés au sol. Je ne veux pas voir sa main dans celle du jeune Zoldik. Je ne veux pas que la douleur s'accentue encore. Pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas la voir si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Je me sens incomplet. Comme dépossédé d'une partie de moi-même. Cette partie si essentielle qui ne m'a laissé qu'un trou béant dans le cœur. Le désir de possession s'accentue encore. Kirua lui sourit d'un air amoureux. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a de la chance. A quel point j'aimerais être à sa place. Il l'attire doucement dans ses bras, la serre tendrement contre lui. Il plonge son nez dans ses cheveux, descend jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle soupire d'aise en crochetant ses mains à celles du jeune assassin. Il entoure sa taille d'un geste possessif. Elle est à lui. Je ne dois pas interférer.

La mélodie de mon cœur a dû changer, car Senritsu me lance un regard inquiet auquel je réponds par une ébauche de sourire douloureux. Inutile de chercher à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Elle ressent ma douleur. Elle en mesure l'ampleur. Le gouffre. C'est dans un puits sans fond que je sombre. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Aucun espoir de salut. Ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin. Je relève finalement les yeux. Elle me voit arriver, se détache de l'étreinte de Kirua. Elle vient à ma rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire magnifique. Plein d'affection et de reconnaissance. Un sourire comme elle seule sait les faire. Un sourire qui fait chavirer l'épave de mon cœur. Elle se glisse sous mon nez, me remercie. Elle s'excuse de s'être agitée pendant sa captivité. Elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter. Je secoue la tête, la rassure. Je suis heureux qu'elle aille bien. Gon nous rejoint à son tour, me félicite d'avoir ainsi su garder mon sang froid. Il a toujours eu confiance en moi. Mon cœur se serre. La joie et la douleur se déchirent en moi. Le cadet Zoldik s'avance finalement. J'ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Il me fait mal. Il ne s'en rend pourtant pas compte. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil amical et me gratifie d'un « bon boulot » reconnaissant. Sans moi il n'aurait pas pu assurer la sécurité de celle qu'il aime. Celle que j'aime. Celle qui m'a rendu fou d'un désir si puissant que j'aurais pu en mourir. Sa main s'est de nouveau nichée dans celle de Kirua.

_Cet autre moi qui n'est pas moi_.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui, il l'accueille avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. L'assassin a disparut. Ne reste plus qu'un enfant amoureux, avec toute la tendresse et toute la maladresse qui vont avec. Je me sens soudain très seul. Le sentiment d'abandon est insupportable. J'ai envie d'enrouler mes bras autour de mon torse, de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et d'attendre que ça passe, même si ça ne passera jamais. C'est inscrit en moi. Nous remontons finalement dans le dirigeable, direction York Shin city. Senritsu s'est éclipsée au poste de pilotage après m'avoir doucement serré le bras. « Tiens bon » voulait-elle dire. Devant mes yeux défilent des nuages tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. La nuit est impénétrable ce soir. Aucune étoile n'arrive à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse dans laquelle nous avançons. Les lumières du dirigeable, trop crues et artificielles, m'agressent les yeux. Je ne peux regarder nulle part sans souffrir. L'obscurité me ramène à ma douleur, la lumière la provoque. Quelque part dans le dirigeable, Kirua était avec elle. Il se rassasiait de son visage, buvait ses traits sans restrictions. Il s'imprégnait de son odeur, goutait sa peau et en redemandait, toujours exaucé. Je frémis, comme si j'étais sur le point de me disloquer. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Je ne connaissais pas la saveur de sa chair, pas plus que je n'avais encore saisi toutes les nuances de son parfum. Suave et sucré, pour ce que je soupçonnais, enivrant et sulfureux pour ce que j'imaginais. Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule. Je sursaute légèrement, me reprend pourtant et me retourne. Gon m'observe de ses grands yeux innocents, surprit de m'avoir fait peur.

« Pardon… »

Je secoue la tête, veille à me composer un visage serein et rassurant. Gon semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Il se balance sur place, d'avant en arrière, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

L'enfant m'adresse un sourire contrit, presque grimaçant. Comme s'il avait mal quelque part. Il hésite encore une ou deux secondes, puis se décide enfin à se lancer.

« Neh Kurapika… Est-ce que tu crois… qu'il y a des blessures qui ne se referment pas… ? »

La question me surprend et je sens la plaie béante se manifester de nouveau dans ma poitrine. J'y porte inconsciemment la main, froissant mes vêtements là où aurait dû se trouver mon cœur.

« Eh bien… Oui. »

Gon semble peiné. Ma réponse ne lui plait probablement pas. Ses yeux accrochent les miens, y cherchant un quelconque réconfort.

« Alors… tu vas avoir mal indéfiniment ? »

Cette petite question posée d'un ton hésitant me frappe avec la violence d'un boulet de canon hérissé d'épines. La souffrance s'engouffre dans mes veines jusqu'à me submerger entièrement. Mon corps se raidit. J'ai du mal à tenir debout. Ma respiration devient difficile, l'étau autour de ma poitrine se resserre, encore et encore. Les ravages de la douleur s'inscrivent sur mon visage et étalent leur empire devant les yeux écarquillés de Gon. Il esquisse un mouvement d'approche, s'arrête, se ravise. Il me regarde d'un air peiné.

« Est-ce que je peux… t'aider ? »

Je secoue de nouveau la tête. Non, impossible. On ne peut pas m'aider. Fermant les yeux, je refoule tant bien que mal la douleur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendra très bientôt.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gon. »

Le petit brun relève la tête qu'il avait baissé, soucieux de ne pas me blesser d'avantage par sa peine à mon égard. Je lui souris, sincèrement cette fois.

« Ca va aller. » assurais-je.

« Je vais me ressaisir. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle était morte. »

La plaisanterie tombe à l'eau. Gon hésite entre deux marches à suivre, je le vois à son front plissé sous la concentration.

« Ca va aller. » répétais-je.

« Tant qu'elle est heureuse, je vais bien. »

Les yeux de Gon s'illuminent soudain de soulagement. Il a décidé de me croire. Je passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, souriant de nouveau.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Le jeune hunter acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis s'en va retrouver Senritsu avec la ferme intention de s'approprier les commandes de l'appareil. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. La douleur ne tardera pas à revenir à l'assaut. Me laissant glisser contre le mur d'une des cabines, je m'assoie à même le sol. Mes genoux se replient instinctivement contre mon torse, comme en prévision de la vague de souffrance à venir. Silencieux, j'attends que vienne le mal. Une minute s'écoule, puis deux, quand enfin je sens arriver les premiers picotements douloureux. Le fourmillement s'étend dans tout mon corps. Ma poitrine, d'abord, puis mes membres et finalement mon être tout entier. Vient ensuite la sensation de brulure, puis la vraie douleur. Comme un pieu que l'on m'enfoncerait dans le cœur. Un pieu que l'on ressortirait sans cesse pour mieux en planter un autre. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne cherche même plus à y échapper. Je me laisse ballotter par la souffrance, comme si elle me berçait dans ses bras épineux. Les heures passent ainsi, je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Je crois que je me suis assoupi. Je n'ai plus envie de me réveiller. Elle ne m'appartient pas, elle ne m'appartiendra jamais. Elle a préféré l'assassin à l'assassiné, et je ne peux rien y faire. Je l'aime, oui. Mais c'est un amour à sens unique. Un amour qu'elle me renvoi comme un boomerang. Un amour qui fait _mal_. Un amour essentiel cependant, et que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je l'aime _elle,_ et pas une autre. Et s'il me faut souffrir pour l'aimer, alors je suis prêt à en payer le prix. Le dirigeable s'arrête soudain. Nous avons atterrit. Je dois me relever. Mes membres gourds refusent d'abord de m'obéir, puis obtempèrent de mauvaise grâce. Je suis tout engourdit. La douleur est partie. Je ne sens plus rien. Juste un arrière goût amer, désagréable mais pas insupportable. Oui. A présent je suis _vraiment_ prêt à en payer le prix. A l'autre bout du couloir retentissent les voix de mes amis qui m'appellent.

« Kurapika ! Tu viens ? »

Une toute nouvelle atmosphère m'enveloppe. Je ne cèderai pas. Je m'accrocherai à mes sentiments, aussi vains fussent-ils. Je l'aime, un point c'est tout. Qu'importe les impossibles et les interdits. C'est un pêché impardonnable que d'aimer ce qu'on ne peut convoiter. Un pêché si délicieux que je m'y enfoncerai encore et encore. Quitte à m'y perdre.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ( le gros rire bien démentiel et purement déjanté )

J'avoue avoir pris un certain plaisir à m'imaginer à la place de cette fille ( comprendre: dans les bras de Kirua ) Oui oui je sais je suis total dérangée et carrément irrécupérable... u.u"

Plus sérieusement, j'espère vraiment que vous vous êtes fait plaisir en lisant cette fic! =) Laissez moi vos impressions, votre avis histoire que puisse m'améliorer =D


End file.
